Crownleaf
The 'Crownleaf '''is a rank under the Old Government of the country of Resma. Under the old government---before the civil war---, the Crownleaf held the most power within the country's legal system and functioned much like a dictator. They would stay in power until their eldest daughter was 19, and the male equivalent of this is a Bladeleaf. Appointment A Crownleaf was usually appointed at the age of 19, when their mother, the Crownleaf before them, would step down and bestow the title on them through a ceremony called the Crowning Ceremony. During this Ceremony, the Crown Princess would be seen on TV for the first time since her birth. She is presented with the crown---which is a flower crown of any kind---in front of a large (live) audience from all around the country, and makes a speech about what she plans to accomplish. The live audience attending the coronation would, once she was done speaking, then cheer out the new Crownleaf's name, title and all. Important Crownleaves The following is a list of important Crownleaves (the plural of Crownleaf) and what they are known for: * Annabelle Wood - the first Crownleaf to retire early. She did not have a daughter * Ashlynn Wood - the first Crownleaf to marry into the royal family and gain the position * Chiaki Crownleaf - the last ever (legal) Crownleaf * Eva-Yuliana Serova - the only Crownleaf to gain the rank illegally * Ciradyl Aezorwyn - the first and only elven Crownleaf. She did not have kids, and named her most senior Subordinate (Aiyana Prior) as the next Crownleaf in her will A Crownleaf's Duties Much like a Clan leader, a Crownleaf had the following duties during her time in office, although most of them were strangely different from a Clan leader: * Overseeing tasks performed by the lower levels of government * Appointing new lower-level government officials * Leading the country in battle * Deporting illegal immigrants / exiling murderers and criminals * talking at peace meetings * producing a Crownleaf Heir / Crown Princess * ruling the country with an iron fist * keeping the country's existence a secret from most of the world If the Crownleaf was ill, the Crown Princess would take over her duties until then. A Crownleaf's Daily Life The Crownleaf would usually be seen on TV twice during the time in which they are the next successor to the Throne: once when they are first born, and again when they are coronated. During this time, their daily life is semi-simple. Until they turn 10, they are raised by their father and treated like an ordinary citizen. When they turn 10, they are transferred to their mother's hands and spend the rest of their life in the Scarwood Fortress, the residence of the Crownleaf's female family. Whilst under their mother's care, they are given a tutor, and their lives become more demanding to attention. The Crown Princess is usually taught how to rule from the moment they step into their mother's residence, and after they reach 10 years of age, they don't ever see their father again. Once they become the Crownleaf, their duties increase substantially and they are seen on TV more. They are expected to marry once they become Crownleaf, but their husband does not live with them. If the eldest child of the Crownleaf's family is a boy, the Crownleaf will stay in power until their son marries, and then their daughter-in-law will take over as Crownleaf. Crownleaf Rules The Crownleaf is expected to follow a lot of rules, but this is a list of some of the ones that an ordinary Resmarian would find harsh: * no direct eye contact with men * don't exile someone for something they didn't do unless there's crucial evidence * obey your mother * rule with an iron fist * no contact with men unless supervised by an adult female who is older than both parties * ''NO CASUAL CLOTHES! '' ** This is to prevent a Crownleaf from being mislabeled as a regular citizen * unless your husband is a Bladeleaf, they cannot live with you Trivia * The Crownleaf's birthday is a national holiday, much like how the leaders' birthdays are holidays in North Korea. * The Crownleaf is treated like a goddess, and therefore has the highest amount of power in the country. * In the New Government, the rank of Crownleaf is non-existent. She has been replaced by the rank of President. * The only way there can be a Bladeleaf is if there is a Crownleaf. The Bladeleaf is usually the Crownleaf's husband. ** If the Crownleaf declares her husband to be a Bladeleaf, then he can live with her. *Crownleaf Heirs / Crown Princesses take on their mother's former last name until their coronation. **Sakura Hirabayashi, the last Crown Princess, was killed in the civil war at age 17, so she never got to take on the role of Crownleaf. This is the first ever known case of this happening. *There has ''never been a gay/bisexual Crownleaf. **Resmarian laws prohibited gays/bisexuals from becoming Crownleaves. Category:Ranks